


Chain me Mark me Own me

by Taboo_writter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But description of what could be sex, Drabble, Heavy Fluff, Implied BDMS, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No actual smutt, fluff?, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: We speak a secret language. It is strange, dark and filled with unsaid words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind and as I started writing it a blond and a dark haired man were playing the parts. I didn't know who they were until I was almost done so it might not be the best.

It is easy. For all the inscrutable complexity of his mind I became an expert in the secret language he spoke quiet quickly.  
'Chain me' he says strong and decisive, after an argument were I yelled too loudly and spoke too harsh. He demands without doubt in his voice as he thinks 'stay, I trust you. You are better.' so I do because he leaves no room for argument and I can't say no.  
'Mark me' he says low and breathless as he bears his throat to me. A request almost a question, because it makes him vulnerable and it's still new and all the other marks are cruel and invasive. So I hear him 'want me, leave proof that is real that I chose this, show everyone.' So I do because I chose too, perhaps the first choice I've made for myself and is the best I could have made. Because is proof and it's loving and it takes me a step closer to erasing the meaning behind the other marks. The ones that hurt him and broke him a little but I can't wish away. Because they brought him here. Because perhaps if they weren't there he wouldn't be in my arms and I am too selfish to think of that.  
'Own me.' it's whispered in a sob to the crook of my shoulder in one of those days when the loss is too much and the wounds too open. When the words are too harsh and the people too cruel. When there was something out there that was too close to the nightmares we lived through and is suddenly too real and he needs a reminder that he isn't there anymore. 'Own me' it's soft and pained because is hard to say is barely a whisper because is not a demand or a request is a declaration of too deep to possibly be understood . But I understand, 'Love me, love me enough to stay and never leave. Love me because I love you. Be mine because I am already yours,' and I can't. Because is too late. Is silly and stupid and I can't look back. He is in my arms broken and pained and I will never let him go. I sob too because I am _his_. I can't possibly own him more than he owns me. Because he is salvation and damnation; adrenaline and endorphin. He is war and love and family and _home_ and above else _mine_. So I embrace him slow and loving. Torturous with the warmth and the intimacy. Suffocating with the unsaid unnecessary words that have no place in the intimacy of our space, our moment. Because is redundant because I cannot look back and see a time when I was anything other than _his_.

Perhaps people sneer when they hear our secret language. But I couldn't care less because is ours. Is the domesticity, the family, the understanding, the completeness we never had. Because they aren't chains, they are trust, the knowledge that I could hurt him and corrupt him, and the expectations, understanding, and acceptance, that I won't. They aren't marks, they are proof. Proof to him, me, and anyone else who dares question it. Proof that I want him, that I chose him and he chose me back. Proof that for once we have control and we choose to give some away. Because we understand how valuable it is. But more importantly it's better than ownership. Because ownership implies power or the lack thereof and the incapability to leave but is better than that. Because he is wild and free and has defied expectations before and he will do it again in the blink of an eye. Because he is strong and powerful and will not be restrained. It is better than ownership because it is submission. It is the knowledge that we can both leave at any point, that we both have power but neither will use it against the other, we _can_ leave but we don't _want_ to. Because we don't _have_ to stay but we do, not because we need to but because we _want_ to. Because it isn't chains and marks and ownership. It is love and home and _us_.


End file.
